Mistake Revised
by lostconfessions
Summary: She gave him everything she had and He called her a mistake....


Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I was reading this over and relized that there were a few mistakes and things that need to be fix.I hope this version is better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Mistake.That's what he said I was.Just one big mistake .After all that I gave up for him,after all that I sacrificed to be with him. All the love that I gave him,he had the nerve to call me a mistake. I gave up everything for him,I gave up my friends,my dignity...I gave up my life. I gave him all that I had and more. I gave him my heart and soul.All the love that I had. I turned my back on everything that I knew and loved to be with him. I gave up who I was,and he repays me by calling me a mistake? Now I have nothing left.No one to go to,no where to go. I'm now alone in this world.What do I do now?**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**I called her a mistake. After everything that we've been through,everything that she gave up to be with me. I go and call her a mistake? She turned her back on everything she knew and everyone that she loved for me. But I couldn't go through with it any more. I can't go on knowing that by her being with me that her life is in danger. I had to push her away from me. I had to make her think that I hated her and that I was just using her. It was the only way to keep her safe,until we could be together with out worrying about Him and everything else that threatened our relationship. Father told me that if we continue to be together that he would kill her.That's why I have to say all thoese awful things to her,and see that look on her face.That look of pure disbelief and hurt. I only hope that she will be ok until we can be together again,and that she'll forgive me,and that I'm not too late.**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Now that I don't have him my life means nothing. I have nothing to live for...no one to live for. My family wants nothing to do with me. My friends won't talk to me let alone look at me. I'm all alone,I have nothing to live for. So why am I still here? No one would miss me.So I guess theres only one thing left for me to do.**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Finally! It's all over.Now I can be with her and not worry about her being in danger. We can finally have that life we always talked about. That life we both wanted.I can't wait to hold her again,to kiss her and finally tell her how much I love her.I just hope I'm not to late.**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**He walks in to the room hoping that she's there. Praying that she'll forgive him and understand take him back and hopeful love him. He walkes in to her room and see's her laying on the bed. '**She looks different,she looks tired.She looks...like shes given up**.' he thinks to himself. He walks over to the bed calling her name but she doesn't wake up.'**Maybe if I give her a kiss she'll wake up'** he thinks. He leans down and gives her a kiss. Then he just looks at her and can't help be notice just how beautiful she really is. Then he sees a note on the bed next to her,and with a sudden feeling of dread he reads it:**_

_To whom it may concern:_

_I look back on these last months and see that there filled with both happiness and sorrow. Happiness because I found the one person who I could love and who would love me back...or so I thought. Someone who filled my life with so much meaning,so much hope. Someone who became not only my soul mate but also my soul. Thoses months are also filled with sorrow. Sorrow for the things and the people that I lost. I lost everything because of who I gave my heart and soul to. I don't blame him though it was my choice and I don't regret it for one second. He became my everything...he became my soul. Alas in the end I ended up losing him him too. In the end I lost my soul. With out my soul whats the point of going on? Without my soul I'm nothing. So I'm leaving this world. Tell my soul I'm sorry and that I always loved him...even if he never loved me._

_Love,_

_A Soulless Girl_

_**As soon as he read the last words thats when he saw the empty pill bottle on the floor.He picked her up and ran to the infirmary. He bust thorught the doors yelling for some one to help him. The nurse told him to put her on the bed.He didn't want to let her go but he knew that if he didn't that she would die,so he gently layed her down. The nurse went stright to work. Then the Headmaster came over and asked him what happened,he couldn't bring himself to say the words so he showed him the letter that he,that he never let go of.The Headmaster took the letter and carefully read it.He handed the note back to him then walked over and told the nurse what had happened.After awhile the nurse came out and told them that all they could do now was wait.They let him in to see her. He walked over to her bed,sat down in the chair and carefully took her hand in to his. He whispered to her how sorry he was,that he never wanted to hurt her let alone leave her. He asked her to come back,come back to him and the life that they could have. He told her how much he wanted her...how much he **needed** her. He begged her to come back to him. He told her why he left her and said those things she always wanted to hear but he could never say.He told her everthing that that he felt for her.Her told her all he ever wanted was for her to be safe and happy. Then he layed his head down on her hand and softly cried.**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Four days later_...

_**She was still not awake and he hadn't left her side.Everyone tryed to get him to leave but he wouldn't leave. They tried every day to make him leave but he wouldn't...he couldn't.The Headmaster finally told everyone to just leave him alone.At night he would sleep beside her on the bed just holding her,and during the day he would read to her from her favorite books.By now everyone knew that she was here.Her old friends came to see her,but he wouldn't let them any where near her. He told them that they didn't deserve to call themselves her friends. The nurse had brought in a heart monitor to help them keep track of her heart beats. With ever shallow beat his heart shattered a little more.**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Seven days later..._

_**He was sitting there holding her hand just looking at her thinking that even now she looked beautiful.He then started to think about all the moments that they shared together. Everything from their first kiss,their first "date",to their first time together. He even remembered the moment that he fell in love with her. They were stting in their common room late one night just talking, he had said something to her and she called him a ferret,he knew she was joking,so he started to tickle her.They rolled off the couch and he had her pinned down still tickling, she was yelling in between fits of laughter for him to stop.He loved to hear he laugh,he finally stopped and just looked down at her.'**Gods she's beautiful.' **He thought to himself.That was the moment the he fell in love with her,but he didn't say anything.He was afraid to say any thing,because he didn't want to say it and not have his feeling returned. He still hadn't told her how he felt only that she ment everything to him. Then he thought back to the '**note'** and relized that she did love him. He looked back to her,grabed her hand leaned down close to her ear and whispered" **I love you**".Then the line that was showing her heart beat went flat,and his heart finally broke.**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Seven years later..._

_**It was a chilly December morning and he was walking through the cementry. It had been seven years...seven long years since one of the two women that he loved more then anything left him. He came here ever year on the day of her death since then to talk to her. He tells her everything thats happening in his life. He never leaves out anything.After he tells her about his life he talks to her about the memories that he has of them. He stands up and places a single red rose on the ground like always,before he leaves. He felt an arm go around his waist and knew that life was perfect,even if she was gone.He knew that she would be proud of him.Proud of the life that he had,the life that she wanted for him.'Yes Mother would be proud' he thought,as he put his arm around his wife and started to walk towards the car.He looked down and brown love filled eyes meet with gray ones.**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Well thanks for reading my little drabble and I hoped you liked it. And if you did a little feed back would be welcomed._**

**_ThanksShelly_**


End file.
